the night ash came home to Meghan
by nakitamarie
Summary: i have read alot of stories on the first time ash and Meghan were together and i have yet to see one about the night he came home after finding his soul. so here it is the night ash came home to Meghan. this is a smut scene with them so be warned


After Ash's surprise arrival in the iron realm I decided it was time to end the meetings for the day. My people understood on this and agreed to continue later. I was still reeling from ash being here being real. My faery prince with a soul I couldn't be any happier than I was walking through the halls with his hand wrapped tightly around mine, I showed him around the palace, the kitchen the ball room the yard the library and last but not least after a tour of the whole building, our quarters. He walked in and smiled looking around the room. Very little light shinned through the window from the moon outside. Ash decided to get cleaned up so I had the servants bring him some clean clothes, I changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts before he was done. Ash came out of the bathroom with no shirt on as he dried his Cole Black hair with a towel, my heart skipped a beat as I stared at him unable to believe this day. Ash was here for real and he was as handsome as ever his pale skin his broad shoulders his toned muscles those silver eyes I get lost in, he was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen..and he was all mine. He looked up and gave me a slight smile, I smiled back.

Ash opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony, he turned to me and held a hand out. Without hesitation I took his hand and he drew me into him wrapping his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder as he glanced out at the iron city below us. I let out a happy satisfied sigh and turned in his arms to look into those shining silver eyes that I always got lost in and felt breathless just looking into them, ash smiled

"im so happy to be here with you Meghan"

I smiled at him "I don't think I have ever been this happy ash"

Ash smiled again and leaned in kissing me

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, ash must have been dying to have me for he picked me up and carried me to the bed laying me gently on my back as he moved down and kissed my neck, I moved my head to the side for him as he did and I felt his faint smile on my skin as he continued kissing my neck. I moaned out his name as he did running my hands up his bare back over his coiling muscles. He stopped and looked down at me with those intense eyes

"Meghan I love you so much.."

I smiled as my whole body tingled from his touch from him being so close "I love you too ash..I want you I have been waiting for you for so long"

Ash smiled

He leaned down and he kissed me on my mouth now. It wasn't one of those light, chaste kisses, no, this one was burning hot and passionate, our tongues fighting for dominance. He trailed more kisses down, to my chest, cupping my breasts, making me gasp. I explored his chest, too, smoothing my hands over it. He came back up and kissed me on the lips again.

Ash kisses me a moment longer and then sat up and pulled my shirt off showing my bare chest. He slid my shorts off leaving me in my panties.

"You're beautiful, Meghan Chase. I love you." I smiled and stared up at him, watching his reaction as he took me in. She was just so beautiful, from her small, delicate face and her big emerald eyes, to the curves of her body.

He began taking her breasts, kissing them, then encircling it with his hands, and finally sucking at it. I opened my mouth and whimpered in pleasure. He bit gently onto my nipple, making me gasp, and continued circling my other breast.

"Ash," I whispered again, and he look down at my panties, already wet for him. He tore them off and flung them to the side. He trailed his hand down exploring my lips and clit

He smiled at me "so wet already" he began rubbing his fingers over my clit making me moan "oh my god ash!" i cried out happily, closing my eyes. He stuck a finger inside. I gasped in pleasure. He began moving it up and down, making me shiver.

"Oh, Ash," i groaned.

He continued moving his finger, starting at my opening, then trailing it all the way to my clit. I began yelping.

"Shh," he said. "Don't tense up. It's ok Meghan it's me..it's ok just tell me if you want me to stop.."

I nodded looking up into those gorgeous silver eyes and relaxed, and spread my legs wider, giving him full access, looking at him with beautiful blue eyes full of trust.

He stuck another finger inside, fingering me some more, and i bucked my hips toward his whimpering. He grinned at me, and reached to rub my nub, my whole body arched forward.

"So tight," he muttered, and then stuck in a third finger, making sure to hit the sweet spot, and i hitched my leg around his waist and grinded my hips toward his

Suddenly without intending to i cried out, "Ash! I'm...I'm coming..." And sighed in pleasure as I felt my walls clamp tightly around his fingers.

"That was to prepare you," he whispered, once i was done, and i laughed and hooked my other leg around him. I fiddled with his bottoms, pulling them down, revealing his member, which was already erect and wet for me. I forgot how big he was, even tho I had only had it once before, didn't really pay attention to the size at the time but he was very big, no wonder it hurt the first time..

"Is it going to..." my voice trailed off, and i began stroking his manhood. He gasped in pleasure, and I smiled up at him watching his reaction, I had practiced for this moment not knowing if it would truly happen or not, but I felt he needed pleasure as well so I had watched quite a few "movies" preparing myself for his return, and he was in for a treat as well.

I pushed him back so he layed on his back on the bed and brought it to my mouth, he nodded at me to continue. I licked his plum-shaped head slowly, then went for it. I sucked the very top first, then went down, burying my nose in his pubic hair. He moaned. I did it again and again, and he inched his cock deeper inside my mouth, moving his hips. I came up, and encircled my tongue around his head then put the whole thing in my mouth again.

"Meghan," he gasped, and I started from the top and trailed all the way down again and again. With a grin, I pulled back and looked up at him and said, "It's my turn now, Ash."

With a shudder, his member began thrusting into my mouth, ramming hard against my throat. I continued for a moment before slowly moving it out then back in my mouth twirling my tounge around it at the same time.

"Right there," he panted, I looked up at him, eyes bright with desire, and with a cry of triumph he finally cum in buckets, surprising him that I took every bit as he did.

"Meghan, I'm sorry," he groaned, I looked up and smiled at him

"Meghan," he said softly after we calmed down,

I layed beside him laying my head in his chest "yes?"

Ash placed a hand under my chin and pulled my face to his kissing be a moment and pulling back rubbing my cheek with his thumb "you're so amazing"

I smiled and kissed him again, our desire and passion growing stronger again he looked into my eyes "are you sure you want this..we can wait if you want to.."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "All I've ever wanted is you, Ash."

He sighed. "Promise me," I said. "Promise me...that you'll tell me if it hurts. If I'm hurting you. Okay?"

I nodded again, "its ok ash don't worry about hurting me" lifting my legs up and around him.

He quickly positioned himself at my entrance, and stopped, teasing me a bit, entering a bit and sliding out easily.

"Ash!" I groaned. "I...just do it..."

He proceeded to enter me, as slowly as possible. I felt myself stiffen. He brushed his fingers around my breasts reassuringly. I saw his expression and said, "It...it's okay, Ash."

He kissed her. "Don't tense up. Just relax." He then continued to enter me, and stopped at my barrier. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I love you, Ash."

And he fully entered me, tearing past my hymen. I cried out loudly.

"Meghan!" He said. I could tell It was taking every ounce of control in him not to ram into me faster and faster, but he saw the tears in my eyes. He quickly kissed those tears away, and moved his hands over my breasts. "We can stop if you want." I knew he couldn't bear to see me in pain, any pain-especially pain caused by him but it felt so good.

I shook my head, eyes still bright, hands still clenched. "No, Ash. It's ok..I'm ok"

He kissed her breasts once more, despite his impatience and the unbearable tingling sensation down there. "Okay, whatever you want."

I was scared a moment but began to move, grinding my hips against his once more. Still, he hesitated. Seeing this, i smiled. "It's okay, Ash. I'm fine now."

He grinned at me and began to move his hips with mine, rolling slowly in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure. He began thrusting faster and faster, picking up speed. My breathing became labored, as did his I didn't care, it just felt so good.

"Harder, Ash!" I cried, panting heavily. "Please!" He groaned, and began ramming in and out of me, as fast as he could, making sure to hit my sweet spot each and every time. Letting the animal in him take over, and it made me want more.

"Harder!" I gasped, whimpering in pleasure. "Right there! Oh, baby, harder!"

"Meghan," he groaned, trailing kisses over my breasts, his hands roaming around me. "I'm going to make you cum."

"Harder, Ash! Harder!"

He pushed at me, flattening me onto the bed, and began pounding in and out, our skin making slapping noises, and making me cry out. The feeling was unbelievable, and he brought his hand down and reached for my nub, tracing circles around it, making and gasp and cry out some more.

"Meghan," he groaned again, "you're...so...tight."

I matched his hip movements and cried out in ecstasy. "Oh, Ash, harder!" Our hips were moving against each other in unison now.

Suddenly I felt this wonderfully pleasurable feeling and looked up to see his muscles coiling from the feeling going through him as well

"Meghan," he groaned, "I'm coming."

"Me too..." I murmured, and he felt her hot walls clamp down tightly around him. He delivered a few last hard thrusts at my clit and collapsed, his hot seed flowing inside me, making me gasp in pleasure.

Finally we stopped, with him still inside me. I took a deep breath. "Ash," i said, "you were amazing."

He kissed my lips. "No, you were amazing." I grinned, and he gently rolled off of me, both of us holding eachother tightly. We layed like that with eachother for what felt like years, but I was too happy to move I was content laying here holding him forever and it seemed he was too, he ran his fingers through my hair as we lightly talked back and forth while curled up together happy, satisfied, content.


End file.
